


First times

by AlinWon



Series: Komahina week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hope's Peak Academy, Komahina Week, M/M, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinWon/pseuds/AlinWon
Summary: With their memory it is complicated to decide when they first met.But does it really matter ?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713586
Kudos: 30
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	First times

**Author's Note:**

> It is Komahinaweek. Finally, I work on it for so long that I can't remember when I start.
> 
> Today prompt is First.
> 
> As you can see all my creativity goes into the title.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

He didn't see the other until he run into him. It was probably his fault he was suppose to be in class right now. And of course he had bad luck...  
They were both on the floor but he was quicker to stand, probably because the other was busy trying to gather papers he let fall.  
His excitement to meet someone new quickly die as he notice the other uniform. It was a reserve course students. And a particulary bland and boring one moreover.  
He didn't bother helping him. He was still late afterall.

He didn't notice the reserve course student looking back with a disaproving glance and thinking about all the mighty Ultimate who just saw him as dirt.

It was the first time they saw each other. But they both had forgotten it by the time they arrived in their respective clasroom in their respective building.

+

The boat was a very dark place. The only light came from a small window. Well you can exactly be picky when you are a terrorist from an organisation which destroy the world.

He saw something move in the opposite corner. Was someone there? Had he been so still that he didn't notice him?

Even if he had remember the reserve course he wouldn't have recognise him. In fact it was questionable to say they both were the same person.  
But wasn't it the same for him?

"Do you like boat?"

It was the first time they talked and yet they never ask the other their name. What was the point when they both were going to loose who they had become in a few hours.

+

The figure laying on the ground got his attention. He couldn't possibly let him lying down there.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

The sun was bright, the sea and the sky were blue and the sand warm. It almost looked fake. And it was. They weren't real either. Just ghosts of a past.

It wasn't the first time they saw each other, but they had no mean to remember it. It was the first time they learned the other names.

At least their smiles weren't fake.

+

"Remember, from the bottom of my hear I'm in love with the hope that sleep inside you."

He had no idea why he said it. It wasn't as if he could understand it. Maybe he didn't even hear him.

But again he had say very dangerous things to him already.

Maybe it was because they were hungry, and that he couldn't think straight. Or maybe the pink pattern on the wall were hypnotizing him.

It was the first time he told his feelings out loud. When he saw him next he didn't knew what to think anymore. Or did his brain knew but his heart refused ?

+

The first sense which he gained back was his hearing.  
"Hey can you hear me?"  
Then his sight.  
A man with dark brown hair and red and green eyes looked back at him.

"Oh you are awake!"

He tried to get up but he couldn't feel his left hand.  
"Hina... "  
No, he didn't have a red eye.  
What was happening? Why was he so confused?

"I know you are disoriented right now, but you will be ok. We will all be."  
He extended his hand.  
"Nice to have you back, Komaeda."

As he take his hand for the first time he knew it would be alright.

+

"Hajime, was it the school, the boat, the beach, the Funhouse or the pod?"  
The question did make much sense but he still understood it.  
"Does it really matter?"  
A sly smile appeared on his face.  
"Are you trying to avoid the discussion so you can have a second kiss?"  
"Shut up!"  
The moon was shinning above the boat who would lead them to their future and as their lips and hands met everything felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short but I promise the others are longer.
> 
> Feel free to correct any mistakes in English.


End file.
